Snoop (SG)
"Everything is my prey!" SNOOP is the ultimate predator and spy. Small and lethal, she hunts silently through the night, pouncing and shredding smaller prey and occasionally larger targets who get careless. Designed and re-built using the combined mad genius of Blazter and Wheeljack, Snoop is extremely adept at adjusting to new environments and situations. Her natural cunning and curiosity leads her to ferret out the most closely-guarded secrets of both her allies and enemies. In Compsognathus mode Snoop has jagged claws and razor-sharp teeth. With thin legs and a long tail, she was built for speed, easily running down most land-bound prey. In micro-cassette mode, Snoop has the ability to compress and store large amounts of data. If necessary, she can transmit her stored data in encrypted bursts over interplanetary distances. Snoop is very capable and smart, but occasionally her curiosity and fearlessness will get her into situations more dangerous than she can easily handle alone. Description Snoop is a small gold and grey Dinobot Compy. Her optics are bright blue and burn with a near-constant curiosity. Her small body is a dull steel grey. Her slender, short arms are tipped by fearsome claws. Her legs appear thick and powerful, allowing her to outrun most other 'Bots. As long as she is conscious, she seems to be looking continually at everything around her. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Snoop was originally re-built as a Mini-Bot Dinobot by Wheeljack. However, when she failed to fit in with her much-larger brothers, she was rebuilt as a Tape-Bot by Blazter and Wheeljack. MUX History: In early 2009 Snoop was rebuilt as a tapebot by Blazter and Wheeljack, and given a new mission: the analysis and infiltration of planet Earth. In preparation of the Autobots' invasion of Earth, Goldbug and Snoop were sent ahead to learn as much as possible about the planet and its inhabitants. They were taken to Earth by Cosmos, and deposited downtown in a city on the northwestern corner of one of the larger Earth settlements. Drunk and high, humans Buster and Spike decided to steal the shiny gold car that appeared to have been left unattended downtown. The car, however, turned out to be Goldbug, who offered him a deal -- tell Goldbug everything Spike knows about Earth, and Spike and his brother would be rewarded handsomely while helping "defend the Earth against evil Decepticons." As part of the deal, Buster offered to let Goldbug and Snoop hide out in his garage... in return, when the Earth is "saved," Goldbug has promised to take Buster, Spike, and Spike's son Daniel back to Cybertron. However, Buster and Spike proved to be poor allies, and Goldbug and Snoop have abandoned them to their fate. Identifying Cain as having more potential use to the Autobots, Goldbug and Snoop travelled to Carly's house to lie in wait for his return. When Ebony came to Carly's house looking for information on Goldbug, Cain fought back, and got beaten, shot, and stabbed for his trouble. Cain escaped, but Carly was taken to the Pit by Ebony. Snoop remains at large, collecting information on Earth for Emperor Prime. OOC Notes Logs /Posts 2010 * January 04 - "Waiting" - Goldbug and Snoop wait at Carly's house for Cain's return. Jan 12 - SG: Progress Update *Shattered Glass Post* :Scout Snoop reporting in from Earth. This day I had infiltrated the human "Cain" and "Carly" dwelling. Mission was to gather intel for possible use against Cain. When the humans returned home, they were followed by a visitor. That female visitor tried to coerce the dwelling inhabitants, showing the true nature of the humans. Subject "Cain" may not be as we suspected, will need to find a new target. :The encounter eventually turned violent and primitive blade and gun weapons were used. It appears all parties were injured. All humans left the house and scattered outside. :Goldbug reports that the humans shot at him and entered him while in vehicle mode. The have driven off with him to location unknown. His true nature has not been discovered as of yet; I had not been discovered in the dwelling, either. Goldbug will update position and sitrep when possible. I will report back when more information is available. :Scout Snoop out. Players Snoop was created as a Mini-Bot Dinobot by Bzero, but since Snoop's conversion to a Tape-Bot she's been played by IceSpark. References * Compsognathus @ freeyellow.com Category:2009 Category:SG-Autobot Infantry Category:SG-Autobots Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dinobots Category:Mini-Cassettes Category:Bot-Tapes Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:TP-Only Category:Transformers